


Rooting Erica

by ficiosa



Category: Social Network (2010)
Genre: 9 1/2 weeks au, F/M, Linux, cursiladas, john irving au, unix
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-09-30
Updated: 2011-09-30
Packaged: 2017-10-24 04:28:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,842
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/259010
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ficiosa/pseuds/ficiosa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <pre>[root@moskovitz ~]# adduser -u 0 -o -g 0 -G 0,1,2,3,4,6,10 -M erica</pre>
            </blockquote>





	Rooting Erica

**Author's Note:**

> **La red social.  
> ** Dustin/Erica  
> Post peli.  
> 4700 palabras.
> 
>  **Avisos** : Puntitos friquis, cursilerías del 15.
> 
>  **Yo le pondría de fondo:** Algo de Don Davis. Y cualquier mariconada romanticona, puede que _"Lady in red"_.
> 
>  **Notas:** Para [esta petición](http://laredsocial.livejournal.com/627.html?thread=539251#t539251) (aunque ya la contestaran antes, y ahora lo mío quede cutre). Me zumbo varias cosas de Irving porque le tenía ganas en este universo al haber sido Mazzello un chico suyo (lo siento, lo siento John). Me zumbo a Lyne/McNeill en lo de la noria. Me zumbo la expresión de señoritas victorianas de Miss Litio, que me la ha pegado de por vida. Y cien cosas más.

Dustin Moskovitz. Dustin. Moskovitz. Dustin... Moskovitz.

Había comenzado de una forma un poco extraña. En realidad no. En realidad lo había hecho como lo hacen otras mil historias, coincidiendo al salir de copas una noche con amigos comunes de la época de la universidad. Lo extraño era el pasado.

Se había pasado mirándole toda la noche, tratando de recordar de dónde le sonaba. Probablemente esas miradas, malinterpretadas, fueron lo que le animaron a él a dar el primer paso, a decirle de quedar otro día a tomar algo. Le pilló por sorpresa pero contestó que sí. El chico le había caído bien. Habían conectado. Tenía chispa. Sentido del humor. Eso no era muy habitual. Y el pelo y una barba incipiente ligeramente apelirrojados. Eso tampoco. Ella había tenido desde pequeña cierta fijación con esos colores, sabía dios por qué.

\- Genial. Me ha encantado volver a verte. Y que hayas dicho que vale - le notó como esperando algo mientras paraba un momento – Me daba apuro.

Su cerebro le susurraba: _“qué mono, qué tímido… qué color de pelo más bonito”._

\- Ya sabes... por lo de Mark.

Su cerebro le preguntaba: _“Mark... ¿qué Mark?”._

\- Vosotros... bueno, lo que fuera.

Su cerebro se había quedado bloqueado. Mierda. _Ese_ Mark. De _eso_ le conocía. Maldita sea. Se le pusieron los ojos como platos y él pareció comprender todo.

\- No sabías quien era.

\- No. Dios. Claro que no.

\- No me recordabas.

\- De verdad que me sonabas mucho, pero no te situaba. Vaya, joder, tenía que ser de eso.

\- No irás a retirar ahora lo de antes... ¿no?

Claro que pensaba retirarlo. En dos segundos. ¿Qué coños iba a hacer ella saliendo con uno de los amigos de Mark Zuckerberg?

Vale, ya no le odiaba. Como parte de un plan de renovación de vida que incluyó tirar tres faldas viejas que adoraba pero ya le daba vergüenza sacar a la calle, encargar una nevera nueva que no se estuviera rompiendo cada semana, y dar definitivamente por perdidos los libros que había dejado prestados a varias personas, al final había acabado aceptando la invitación de Zuckerberg. Bueno, una de ellas. De las muchas que mandó. Cancelación tras cancelación. Cada vez que veía una nueva invitación suya para amistarse en Facebook era como cuando veía una de esas faldas, o se cascaba el congelador, o iba a mirar algo en uno de esos libros que no estaban. Di no a la úlcera, Erica. Acaba con todo ello. Así que le había aceptado de una vez para que parara. Él había tardado entre poco y menos en volver sacar la caña para intentar retomar algo, pero ella le había dejado las cosas claras. Periódicamente le mandaba alguna chorradilla, o le dejaba algún comentario en el muro. Tampoco era empalagoso. Suponía que de cierta forma él ya se había sacado la espinita del pasado y ésa era su manera de decir _“eh, por si un día cambias de opinión”_ sin dar demasiado el coñazo. Porque bien sabía como podía llegar a ser Zuckerberg cuando de verdad quería dar el coñazo.

Le tenía amistado pero tampoco es como si fueran coleguitas de nuevo. No le había vuelto a ver en directo. Ni quería. Y ahora se estaba planteando una cita con uno de sus mejores amigos. No, joder, **NO** se lo estaba planteando.

\- Sigue en pie. Soy chica de palabra.

Maldita sonrisa. Malditos reflejos rojos.

Eso estaba condenado a acabar mal desde antes de empezar.

\- Pero oye, no le digas nada a Mark por si no...

\- Tranquila. Lo entiendo. Si la cosa pasa de la segunda cita, tú marcas los tiempos para anunciar la boda.

Era una mierda sentir que algo con alguien que te hace reír está condenado desde el principio.

* * *

Ella no era del tipo de tías que se van a la cama con alguien en la primera cita. Ni en la segunda. Necesitaba un tiempo para ir tanteando al tío de turno. Tampoco es que criticase a las que lo hacen. Simplemente pensaba que si es follar por follar, te vas de bares y te ahorras las citas. Y si es algo más, pues entonces tocaba tantear.

Al menos hasta ahora había sido así. Puede que porque hasta ahora nunca había tenido primeras citas como ésa.

Había estado deseando durante toda esa noche y la tarde previa que todo saliera mal. Que Moskovitz fuera un imbécil. O un cateto. O un maleducado. O se dedicara a matar gatitos en sus ratos libres. Que la primera impresión que había tenido de él estuviera equivocada. Que aquello no tuviera más solución que un _“lo siento, chaval, esta claro que no pegamos”_. Y fin del problema.

Pero todo había salido bien. No era un imbécil. Ni un cateto. Ni un maleducado. Ni le había pillado ahogando a ningún gato.

Habían visto una película divertida y se habían pasado el resto de la noche hablando de cine. Coincidían en algunas y se llevaban las manos a la cabeza por discrepar en ciertos directores. Era genial. Ella se ponía a hablar toda emocionada, él se echaba a reír, y ella le daba puñetacitos en el hombro para que se callara.

Habían pasado por un parquezuelo con un par de máquinas de feria. No había casi gente. Era entre semana. Y tampoco es que aquello tuviera muy buenas pintas. Pero siempre le habían gustado las ferias. Tampoco sabía por qué. Era como lo de los pelirrojos.

La noria daba vueltas. Vacía. Y él había dicho que subieran. Que le iba a hacer una cosa muy romántica que había visto en una película. Aunque le gustaban las ferias le daban miedo las norias. La altura. Y el mareo. Pero le dijo que vale. Él se había puesto a hablar con el tío de la atracción, que la había parado para que se montaran.

\- Ve subiendo, voy en un segundo – le había dicho, mientras seguía hablando con el tío aquel.

Así que ella se había subido. Y la noria había empezado a moverse. Sin Dustin sentado a su lado. Y sin haberse llegado a asegurar ella con nada. Empezó a gritar. Le dio vergüenza hacerlo pero no pudo evitarlo. En la primera pasada les vio reírse, sobre todo a Dustin. Y entonces gritó más fuerte, pero no de miedo:

\- ¡Dustin Moskovitz, voy a matarte cuando baje de aquí!

Pero no le había matado. Le había dado un par de golpes en el pecho y un muerdo en la boca.

Joder, metafóricamente, a una tía en una noria funciona. Sería la adrenalina.

Las cosas con el señor Moskovitz siempre parecían acabar distintas a cómo pensabas que iban a ser. Se suponía que en aquella cita todo tenía que haber ido de pena pero había acabado en su cama. Aunque no fuera de ese tipo de tías. Pero él tampoco era el tipo de tíos con el que solía cruzarse.

Las cosas con ella también siempre parecían acabar distintas a como se veían venir, y la cita perfecta con calentón de postre se fue a la mierda. No sabía en qué momento de cruce de lenguas se le había venido la imagen de Zuckerberg a la cabeza.

Su cerebro malmetía: _“Te vas a follar al amigo de Zuckerberg. ¿No será esto parte de un retorcido plan para joderte, de su parte?”._

Fue pensar eso y ponerse totalmente rígida. Y pedirle que parase.

El chico no tenía mal perder y le había dicho que no pasaba nada. Que, de nuevo, ella marcaba los tiempos. Hasta en eso era perfecto. Pero seguro que en el fondo la estaba viendo como una calienta de mierda. Maldito cerebro. Qué feliz debe de ser la gente con cerebros tranquilos.

\- Pero déjame verte – había añadido él después.

Le había ayudado con la camiseta y el sujetador. Era un poco torpe con los cierres. Eso le daba hasta ternura. Y además prefería que no fuera demasiado deprisa. Siempre odiaba esa parte con los tíos. Sabía que luego no había problemas, pero lo pasaba mal. Se sentía insegura. Y el señor Zuckerberg no había ayudado demasiado con el tema.

La había tumbado y le había conseguido sacar los pantalones (demasiado ajustados, un reto) y las bragas. Y se había tumbado a su lado. Totalmente vestido.

\- Sólo tocar, lo prometo. Quéjate si quieres que pare.

Pero ella no se había quejado. Seguía un poco rígida y un mucho insegura, pero no dijo nada. Era agradable. Pasaba la mano, arriba y abajo, por sus pechos. Le parecía que ponía cara de crío con muñecos nuevos cuando se paraba a juguetear con los pezones.

\- Son perfectas...

Hasta en eso también él era perfecto. De seguir así iba a acabar curándole de todos sus complejos. Le notó ponerse duro. Demasiado... visible aún con la ropa puesta. Eso también prometía, maldita sea.

\- ...y ahora si me disculpas voy al baño a arreglar un temilla. Vuelvo en seguida. No te muevas.

Creía que lo había dicho de coña, pero no. Nunca terminaba de saber cuándo decía algo en serio. Le oyó. No dejaba de mirar hacia el pasillo. No sabía si levantarse de aquella cama o no, o qué coños hacer. No tardó mucho. Oyó un grifo. Luego le vio salir hacia otra habitación, la cocina, creía (no se habían parado en su momento a ver la casa). Y volver con una tarrina de helado en las manos.

\- Para ti. Yo ya estoy bien.

Y como ella no le contestaba nada, él la había abierto, había cogido una cucharada y se la había dado. Nata. Nueces. Algo de caramelo. Sin chocolate, qué putada. Pero estaba bueno.

\- Como sigas lamiendo así voy a dejar de estar bien y a tener que volver a ir al baño.

Y ésa había sido la primera noche con Dustin Moskovitz. Una cita perfecta con cine, chillidos giratorios y puñetazos cariñosos. Un querer saltarse las normas propias para esas cosas. Un no poder. Un subidón de ego. Un poquito de dulce. Y acabar en risas.

* * *

La segunda cita también había sido objetivamente cojonuda, pero no la había disfrutado. Se había pasado las horas pensando en si su cerebro también iba intentar sabotearlo todo otra vez cuando llegaran al piso de Dustin. Y pensar en ello era la mejor manera de conseguir que pasara. Como pasó.

Esa vez ni siquiera le tuvo que decir que parase. Lo notó él solito.

\- Estás muy tensa.

La echó sobre la cama. Le levantó la falda (falda con vuelo esta vez, chica lista). Le quitó las bragas. Y metió la cabeza entre sus piernas.

Según le vio hacerlo pensó que iba a ser un poco torpe, como con los broches del sujetador. O tierno, como con los pezones. O…

\- **DIOX.**

Una nueva sorpresa cortesía del señor Moskovitz, que sólo había movido la cabeza un momento para mirarla y sonreír, y luego había vuelto al trabajo.

Ella no era del tipo de tías que corren deprisa. Al menos hasta ahora.

Cuando terminó, subió hacia la almohada para tumbarse a su lado. Tenía sonrisa de crío que ha hecho bien los deberes. Probablemente la sonrisa que pusiera cuando programase bien, pensó.

\- ¿Ves? Ya estás menos tensa.

\- Sí, definitivamente. Esto se te da mejor que los sujetadores.

\- Sí. Son un coñazo. Nunca se me han dado bien.

\- ¿Quién...? – empezó, guiñando un poco los ojos - ¿Quién te enseñó a hacer eso?

\- Las confesiones post sexo se supone que las hacen los que tienen los orgasmos – le contestó, haciéndole reír.

\- No, en serio. Es que ha sido... rápido.

\- ¿Querías más despacio?

\- No, no, me refiero a que yo no suelo ser demasiado rápida. Y no es muy...

\- Común. Ya. Que se me dé bien. O que se nos dé bien a los tíos. Eso me dicen las pocas que salen conmigo. Debería ponerlo en mi tarjeta de visita para ver si pillo más – recibió un cachete en el antebrazo – La señorita Wurtz.

\- ¿Qué? ¿Quién?

\- Prométeme que no te vas a reír... ¿vale? Si te ríes de esto, le contaré a Mark lo de estas citas.

\- Vale.

\- Me lo enseñó la señorita Wurtz en un campamento de verano.

\- Por dios... ¿qué edad tenías?

\- No quieres saberlo.

\- ¿Qué edad tenía ella?

\- Cuarenta y dos.

Ella se puso muy seria y luego, mirando al techo y juntando las manos, añadió:

\- Gracias. Gracias señorita Wurtz. De todo corazón.

\- También nos intentó enseñar, eso ya a todos, a pintar con acuarelas.

\- ¿También pintas?

\- No. En eso doy bastante pena. ¡Nadie es perfecto!

Su cerebro dejó de joderla unos segundos para decirle bajito: _“sí, sí que lo eres”._

\- Era un puto desastre. Y con la tinta igual. Con tinta de calamares de verdad. Ahí es nada.

\- ¡Ahí es nada!

\- Ya ves. Me quedaba todo en plan... bueno, a cualquier siniestro le hubiera encantado. El problema es que ésa no era la idea inicial, ya sabes. Era mejor con los bolis, pero ya no hago nada.

\- ¿Con bolígrafos?

\- Sí. Hay gente que pinta con bolígrafos.

\- Ya. Ya lo sé. Pero no me lo esperaba de ti. No sé, es que sólo te imagino usando bolígrafos para coger notas de informática.

\- Bueno, tampoco te esperabas lo de antes.

\- No.

\- Soy una caja de sorpresas.

\- Ciertamente.

\- ¿Me dejas pintarte un poco con un boli?

Y la respuesta normal a algo así, en una situación así, hubiera sido _“¿pero qué coños...?”_. Pero la situación no terminaba de ser normal. Ni el señor Moskovitz tampoco. Ni desde luego sus recientes acrobacias con la lengua.

\- Claro.

Así que él se puso a pintarle en el antebrazo. Erica, di no a la úlcera. Di sí a que alguien te pinte en el brazo con un boli después de haberte arrancado las bragas.

Ella se puso muy seria y luego, mirando al techo y juntando las manos, añadió:

\- Gracias. Gracias señorita Wurtz. De todo corazón.

\- También nos intentó enseñar, eso ya a todos, a pintar con acuarelas.

\- ¿También pintas?

\- No. En eso doy bastante pena. ¡Nadie es perfecto!

Su cerebro dejó de joderla unos segundos para decirle bajito: _“sí, sí que lo eres”._

\- Era un puto desastre. Y con la tinta igual. Con tinta de calamares de verdad. Ahí es nada.

\- ¡Ahí es nada!

\- Ya ves. Me quedaba todo en plan... bueno, a cualquier siniestro le hubiera encantado. El problema es que ésa no era la idea inicial, ya sabes. Era mejor con los bolis, pero ya no hago nada.

\- ¿Con bolígrafos?

\- Sí. Hay gente que pinta con bolígrafos.

\- Ya. Ya lo sé. Pero no me lo esperaba de ti. No sé, es que sólo te imagino usando bolígrafos para coger notas de informática.

\- Bueno, tampoco te esperabas lo de antes.

\- No.

\- Soy una caja de sorpresas.

\- Ciertamente.

\- ¿Me dejas pintarte un poco con un boli?

Y la respuesta normal a algo así, en una situación así, hubiera sido _“¿pero qué coños...?”_. Pero la situación no terminaba de ser normal. Ni el señor Moskovitz tampoco. Ni desde luego sus recientes acrobacias con la lengua.

\- Claro.

Así que él se puso a pintarle en el antebrazo. Erica, di no a la úlcera. Di sí a que alguien te pinte en el brazo con un boli después de haberte arrancado las bragas.

Le miraba. No estaba dibujando. Escribía una palabra. Hacía los trazos cuidados, mezcla entre caligrafía de estudiante y un rollo a lo máquina de escribir antigua.
    
    
    more

\- Está bien. Ya estoy tranquila. Ven. – le dijo, desabrochándole los pantalones.

Estaba muy mojada de antes. Y todo fue, una vez más como todo con él, extraño y perfecto.

Querido cerebro desquiciado, querido holograma mental del señor Zuckerberg: tengo el gusto de notificarles que, tras las terapias del señor Moskovitz, su alianza carece de la fuerza necesaria.

Queridas mujeres multiorgásmicas del mundo: tengo el placer, nunca mejor dicho, de informarles de que he dejado de envidiarlas porque ahora yo puedo tener uno detrás de otro, que vendrá a ser casi lo mismo.

Querida Cosmopolitan: les mando una corrección para su fé de erratas, los buenos chicos también pueden ser grandes en la cama.

Queridas señoras anorgásmicas del planeta: lamento comunicarles que aunque la combinación de varios músculos del señor Moskovitz podría curarles de lo suyo, no estoy dispuesta a cederles sus servicios.

Querida señorita Wurtz: de nuevo, gracias.

Les saluda cordialmente a todos ustedes: Erica y su increíble úlcera menguante.

 

* * *

Básicamente todo siguió así durante una semana. Salían. Lo pasaban de fábula. Reían. Peleaban. Volvían al piso de Dustin. Follaban como animales. Comían helado como si estuvieran muertos de hambre. Y él le pintaba palabras por el cuerpo.

La parte de follar y zampar helado a dos carrillos se repetía en bucle hasta que él escribía sleep.

No había sido consciente de que esas palabras podían estar relacionadas con sus rollos informáticos. Sí, era de esperar, pero no se había dado cuenta hasta que aquella mañana, después de que él se fuera, se vio escrito en un muslo:
    
    
    nmap –PN –sS –O albright.org

Podía haberse puesto a mirarlo por internet, pero en aquel momento le pareció lógico preguntárselo al otro mejor informático que conocía. Qué demonios, ¿no le dejaba él mierdas de la granja virtual ésa? Una pregunta no iba a matarle. Le mando un mensaje con la línea, borrando el “albright.org” y sustituyéndolo por un “paco.com”. Mark contestó deprisa. Mark debía de pasarse la vida conectado a su web. Mark decía _“¿estás aprendiendo a hacer cositas malas?”_. Y ella le respondió que no, pero que le dijera qué significaba aquello. _“Van a zumbarse a Paco”_. Ella le mandó otro mensaje diciendo que no entendía lo que quería decir. Él le dijo que le pasara su teléfono, que sería más rápido. Dudó un poco. Nunca se lo había dado. Tampoco le quería tan cerca. Pero la curiosidad la estaba matando.

Su móvil sonó en segundos.

\- nmap. Un clásico – oyó a Mark al otro lado de la línea, esa voz, aquella vieja conocida – Se usa para escanear puertos. Buscar vulnerabilidades. Ya puede ir Paco rezando porque van a destrozarle la web.

Se le cayó el ama a los pies.

Su cerebro le decía entre siseos: _“¿Ves? Lo sabías. No podía ser tan bueno. Nunca nada puede ser tan bueno.”_

\- Erica... ¿sigues ahí?

\- Mark, tengo que cortar.

Cortó. Tiró el móvil al suelo. Y se echó a llorar de rabia.

Su lado bueno intentaba decirle que quizás Mark no había interpretado del todo bien aquella línea por no conocer el contexto. Su lado malo gritaba más alto y no dejaba de repetir que era algo que se veía venir, que Moskovitz se había estando riendo de ella, con o sin ayuda de Zuckerberg.

Volvió a coger el móvil y le llamó.

\- ¿Erica?

\- Eres un hijo de la gran puta.

Y volvió a cortar.

El teléfono empezó a sonar de nuevo. No paraba. Era él. No era capaz de cogerlo y de decirle nada más. Sonaba otra vez. No era capaz de dejar de llorar. Un mensaje. _“¿Sigues en casa?”._ Más rabia. Otro mensaje. _“No sé qué ha pasado, pero sea lo que sea: lo siento. No te muevas de ahí”._

No tardó mucho en llegar. Habría cogido un taxi o algo. Saliendo en mitad del trabajo. Claro que eso no era problema porque la empresa, en parte, era suya, y suponía que los dueños de las empresas pueden hacer de vez en cuando lo que les da la gana y coger todos los taxis que quieran.

Le abrió la puerta con los ojos llorosos.

\- No sé lo que ha pasado pero ya te lo he dicho, sea lo que sea: lo siento. No se lo he contado a nadie. No creo que nadie nos haya visto. Yo… - ella señaló hacia el muslo - ¿Es por eso? – ella asintió - ¿Es por **ESO**? Pero… ¿sabes lo que significa?

Lo preguntó con una ternura en los ojos que contradecía lo que ella sabía. O creía saber. Nadie podía mentir tan bien. Eso le decía su parte buena. Pero era porque su parte buena no quería volver a sufrir. Y porque su parte buena no quería perder el buen sexo. Y porque cuando le tenía delante no le creía capaz de cosas malas.

Él la abrazó.

\- Eso no es malo. Búscalo en Google, por dios.

\- Yo… bueno, vi cosas que no sabía lo que eran, y mi apellido y…

\- …como si fuera una web, ya – acabó la frase - La historia se repite.

\- He tenido malas experiencias con los informáticos.

\- Erica: no soy Mark. Ni siquiera Mark ahora es _ese_ Mark. No te voy a poner a parir en una página de internet. Por favor, cálmate. O vamos a tener que pegarnos como señoritas victorianas.

Estuvo un rato más con ella hasta que se calmó del todo.

\- Me vuelvo al curro. Entra si quieres en mi ordenador para buscar lo que te he dicho. La contraseña es Din0s@urio – le dio un beso rápido – Si llego a saber que te pones así no te escribo gilipolleces mientras duermes.

Buscó. Y entendió.

Sí, básicamente hacía lo que Mark le había dicho. Buscaba vulnerabilidades. Pero Mark no entendía nada. Por un momento sintió un poco de compasión por él al darse cuenta de que él siempre interpretaba todo desde el lado negativo. Los comandos. Las personas. Por eso quizás se comportaba como un gilipollas cuando lo hacía. En el pasado. Y probablemente ahora. Porque estaba preparado sacando las uñas ante cosas que igual no eran malas. Donde el señor Zuckerberg veía un ataque para destrozar un objetivo, el señor Moskovitz había querido decirle que estaba buscando un hueco para colársele dentro. Ella también se acababa de comportar como una gilipollas. Y una histérica.

\- Lo siento – dijo cuando volvió a llamarle – Soy imbécil.

\- Compénsamelo esta noche.

Ella no tenía ni zorra idea de informática pero hizo lo que pudo. No se movió de la casa en todo el día para poderle recibir por la noche en bragas. Y en las bragas había escrito un “Access granted”, que es lo que siempre sale en las películas, al lado de algo que intentaba ser un dinosaurio.

\- Madre mía, dibujas peor que yo.

Le besó para que se callara.

* * *

A la mañana siguiente se levantó con algo más elaborado. En la espalda. Esta vez sí que lo había notado mientras lo escribía. Un cosquilleo. Pero se había hecho la dormida.

Notó un mordisqueo en el lóbulo de la oreja y un susurro.

\- Otra adivinanza. Intenta usar hoy Google antes de llorar. Si lo aciertas, te regalo algo.

Salió corriendo al cuarto de baño en cuanto oyó cerrarse la puerta. Se sentía como una cría. Dustin era a ratos como un crío y le hacía sentirse como una cría a ella. Críos, pero por el lado bueno. Ese rollo de disfrutarlo todo, de los juegos, de la inocencia de los chavales… bueno, de la inocencia en todo salvo en la cama.

Era un asco. Era más largo y lo veía del revés. Tardó bastante en escribirlo en un papel, y no estaba segura de haberlo hecho bien.
    
    
    [root@albright /]# cat /etc/group  
    [root@albright /]# useradd –g boyf –G friend –s /bin/bash –p laqueyasabes –d /home/dustin -m dustin  
    [root@albright /]# cat /etc/passwd | grep mark  
    [root@albright /]# vi /etc/passwd  
    /mark  
    dd  
    :wq!  
    [root@albright /]# yes

Como buena humana estaba casi dispuesta a tropezar de nuevo con la misma piedra. Google sería más laborioso. Mark lo traduciría antes. Tan sólo tenía que pasar lo que Mark dijera por un filtro de buenas intenciones. Le mandó el mensaje.

Tan pronto como apretó el enviar se dio cuenta de que había cambiado el “dustin” por “paco” pero se le había olvidado cambiar ese “mark”. Mierda. Las prisas.

Respuesta inmediata. _“Me meo. Ahora te llamo”_. Y sonó el teléfono.

\- Buenos días, Erica.

\- Hola, Mark.

\- ¿Qué me darás si te digo lo que hace?

\- Mi eterna gratitud.

\- Una respuesta me vale. ¿Has pasado página? Nosotros, ya sabes.

\- ¿Nosotros?

\- Que si me echas de menos.

\- Vete a la mierda.

\- Vale. Corto.

\- No. Joder. Vale. No, no te echo de menos.

\- […]

\- Mark: no hubo un _“nosotros”_. Te recuerdo que la jodiste antes de que empezara a haber un _“nosotros”_.

\- _“Paco”_ no piensa así. _“Paco”_ me odia.

Esto le pasaba por no repasar las cosas antes de mandárselas.

\- _“Paco”_ no te odia. _“Paco”_ no te conoce.

\- No me conocerá pero me odia.

\- ¿Me vas a decir qué quiere decir o no?

\- Así que _“Paco”_ es informático… ¿no, Erica? Está claro que todo el mundo repite patrones.

\- Mark… - dijo impaciente.

\- _“Paco”_ se te ha colado hasta en la cocina y se ha hecho una cuenta en tu sistema. Quiere ser tu novio. Y tu amigo. Y quiere que yo desaparezca de la faz de la Tierra.

\- Mmmm.

\- ¿Es bueno _“Paco”_?

\- […]

\- Dile que aquí nos sobra el trabajo. Que no le odiaré por haberme borrado. Que si trae tus referencias le metemos.

\- Vale. Gracias.

\- ¿Me presentarás a _“Paco”_ algún día? – dijo, poniendo vocecita cursi.

\- Vale ya, Mark.

Y tras eso le colgó y se echó a reír.

Se pasó un buen rato luego buscando por internet aquellas palabras. Quería empezar a aprender a entenderle ella misma. Después le mandó otro mensaje a Mark preguntándole por qué _“Paco”_ no había usado un “userdel”, o como se escribiera, que si era porque no podía. Mark contestó: _“Sí que podría. Ya te he dicho que hasta en la cocina. Es porque “Paco” debe ser un listo. Y un antiguo. Y un poco cutre.”_

Escribió en un folio “userdel –r Mark” antes de que se le olvidara, para enseñárselo cuando le volviera a ver por la noche, y se marchó con él a casa.

Le enseñó el folio cuando volvió a su piso por la noche, cuando le abrió la puerta y le preguntó si ese día había llorado. Y él sonrió. Le dijo que pasara, con cuidado, que tenía una sorpresa esperando en el salón. Un gatito negro. Con los ojos muy abiertos.

\- ¿Me has comprado un gato?

\- No. He adoptado un gato. _Adoptado_. Yo. Es **mi** gato.

\- ¿Y eso? – dijo, intentando acariciarle mientras el animal no terminaba de fiarse.

\- Por lo que me dijiste el otro día de que si en Facebook no teníamos compromisos sociales. Y no sé qué de gatos muertos. Es mi compromiso social particular.

\- Es muy bonito.

\- Sí. No sabía si te iba a gustar que fuera negro.

\- Sí, es precioso.

\- Es del color de la tinta de los calamares de la señorita Wurtz.

\- Pero me hubiera gustado que lo cogieras más chiquitito.

\- Era el más listo. Y además a los cachorros les quiere todo el mundo, Erica. A los grandes no - era capaz de partirte el corazón hasta con tonterías como ésa - Tenemos que decidir si le vamos a dejar subirse a la cama o no. Y cómo le vamos a llamar.

\- Paco.

\- ¿Estás estudiando español?

\- No. Pero le pega.

\- Mira, Paco, ésta es Erica. Ya sabe algo de español y algo de informática – el minino le miraba – No te asustes cuando la oigas chillar por las noches. Es muy gritona.

Ella le pegó un poco en el brazo. Y luego le besó con la boca abierta mientras Paco se les rozaba por las piernas.

* * *

A la siguiente mañana se encontró con algo más escrito bajo el ombligo, y con Paco durmiendo sobre uno de sus pies.
    
    
    [root@moskovitz ~]# adduser -u 0 -o -g 0 -G 0,1,2,3,4,6,10 -M erica

Le mandó el mensaje a Mark antes incluso de lavarse la cara. Con cuidado, eso sí, de asegurarse de cambiar el apellido por el pseudónimo que ahora ya existía en pelo y hueso.

Cualquier día de éstos Mark la iba a mandar a la mierda. Y con razón. Y le tocaría acabar quedando con él a tomar un café. O un red bull. O lo que fuera.

Esta vez no le contestó nada. La llamó directamente.

\- Buenos días de nuevo, Erica.

\- Hola Mark. Lo sé, soy lo peor, pero…

\- Sé quien es _“Paco”_.

\- No digas tonterías.

\- Hay pocos idiotas que usen vi sólo para joderme – se quedó callada – Te está haciendo root de su máquina. Lo sé: te suena a coreano. Superusuario. Para que hagas lo que quieras con él… que ya lo estarás haciendo.

\- Mark, no…

\- No te preocupes, no estoy cabreado – un silencio - Trátale bien. Es un buen tío. No es un gilipollas como yo. No le hagas daño…

Se hubiera apostado un meñique a que había estado a punto de acabar la frase con un _“como a mí”_.

\- Vale.

\- Te lo digo en serio – le notó cambiar el tono - Si le haces daño voy a destrozarte.

Y cortó.

Quizá Mark tampoco era tan gilipollas como ella le creía.

* * *

\- Dustin, ven aquí – le dijo al auricular.

Dustin cortó, se levantó y se acercó a su mesa.

\- Te juro que no he subido nada a producción que no hayas probado.

\- Por dios, no soy tan tirano, no vengas con miedo – dijo riendo, y luego añadió más bajo – _¿Paco?_

\- ¿Perdona?

\- ¿No te suena ese nombre, Dustin?

Dustin arqueó una ceja.

\- Paco es mi gato.

\- Al menos es mejor de lo que pensaba. Creía que te llamaba así en la intimidad.


End file.
